World of Warcraft 2
NOTE: Please read World of Warcraft - Return of the Ancients for this to into sense. World of Warcraft 2 is a game released for the PC on 16th September 2018 and later on the Playbox 4k as a universal app. (even though not being able to play on mobiles or PC mobiles in mobile mode) Storyline After the events of World of Warcraft - Return of the Ancients, The Horde and Allience start slowly merge over the course of 30 years. It took so long as there laws are complicated, both of their laws banned each other's religions, education of children slowly decreased racism and predudism. Places like Southshore are given back to their original race. and the economy and the polulation has since blossomed... But... The forces neither Allience or Horde have grown much bigger, there are too many of those forces for the united Allience-Horde to handle: South Barrens & The Razerforns the Razerforns have taken over the entire of the southern barrens and have tried to cross to the ajacent zones. Mulgore had to rebuild its eastern wall a few months after it was taken down. Silithus, Ferelas & The Sithilid Bugs Silithus, east and west had been abandoned and the explorers of Un'goro have been pushed to the very east. The sithilid bugs are now building a supernest on the ruins of Cenorian Hold. Ferelas has been sealed off completely. Also being abandoned by people (people meaning Taurens, Humans, All types of Elves, Orcs, Trolls, Worgens, Goblins, Dranaei, Dwarves, Gnomes, Pandarians, Ogres, Undead, Etc.). Stonetalon & Desolace The Grimtotem Tribe have taken refuge in the Oxlace mountains, between Desolace (Which now almost covered with beautiful lush green plains and light forest) and Stonetalon (Which is taken by Harpies and Centaurs). Ashvale Ashvale has been split into 2 reigions; Warsong, where the forest has almost been cut down (although now being a tree farm) and West Ashvale. In the middle the volcano continues to erupt. and it has destroyed access between the zones and almost (but luckily) the entrance to Stonetalon. Durotar, Echo Isles & Northern Barrens Durotar and the Echo Isles threaten to be almost entirely flooded, which will engulf all but the hills around the Valley of Trials, Razor Hill and the high parts of Drygulch Ravine. However a powerful spell can be done to prevent this, but it can only be done for the Echo Isles... Northern Barrens has stayed largely unchanged, but the pirates have been removed and the sea slowly rising has almost flooded the riverside and Ratchet. Orgrimmar Orgrimmar's slums have been built up and the tops of the valley are starting to have more buildings on them. The Cleft of Shadow has been caved in and a new one is trying to be constructed. Azhara and Winterspring Coast Azhara has more goblin buildings, but none of them are younger than 15 as the elves wanted to conserve the cliffs. Winterspring Coast has been built by the goblins, as it was previously a wasteland when the Alliance and Horde were fighting for it (Mainly for the rich minerals). Darkshore Darkshore is also at risk of flooding as the coast is simply sinking away, forming a few marshes. Although this has happened since the Cataclysm has damaged the coastline. Teldrassil The tree is healing itself after the giant woodworm infection was damaging the base of the tree. Rut'Theran Village has been submerged apart from one house owned by one of the oldest elves. Another town called Rut'Zalsan has been built on one of the large trunks of the tree. Bonfire Mangrooves, Felwood & Moonglade Moonglade Glacier has only recently been saved from melting which would of lead to flooding of about a third of moonglade's forests. Felwood is the same but the north is another treefarm. Felwood is also being revived, some people now even call it 'Emeraldwood' Bonfire Mangrooves has risen much more. The rocky shore and small islands are now oak forests, the rocky shore being spread further out. The Mangroove's rising is to blame for Darkshore's Sinking. Silvermyst Isles The islands were very similar, but they are a threat to flooding. the marshes between the hill and exodar are now lakes and parts of Ammen Ford are often flooded now. The radioactive, red rivers have been mixed with the sea and are much safer now. Kezan & The Lost Isles The Lost Isles have been renamed to New Kezan and much of it is a holiday resort. Kezan has been reexplored but it is still uninhabitable. The Undermines under the volcano, is not likely to have survived the Volcano's eruption. Northrend & Searing Gorge Northrend has had its temperature risen. Howling Fjord's Iceberg Collection has disappeared and Half of Dragonblight has melted. Borean Tundra's lower lying hot springs have been flooded and the tundra is growing some trees. Surprisingly, Solazar Basin has not been flooded, mainly because it is protected by the titan's magic. Icecrown Citadel is now a monument and mueseum, powered by the goblins and Uldar is still under operation by people. Zul'Drak has more vegetation and some of it is being used as farms operated by the Pandarians. Daleran has moved to Searing Gorge for a project to link Khaz Modan with Old Azeroth together. (And revive searing gorge, which has the most fertile soil in all of Azeroth (because of the volcano), The gorge has also had normal sunny weather). A new name for Searing Gorge is still being planned. Eversong, Quel'Danas, Ghostlands, Quinthidara, Malsara Hills - The Kingdom of Quel'Thalas. The plague has receeded and only occupies the centre and south of Ghostlands. The Zul'Aman entrance looks more like the Hinterlands. The small plague area in Quinthidara has been cured. Windrunner Spire and Suncrown Village have been retaken and a proper path has been build to Quinthidara. Malsara Hills has had a rise in non-blood elf races. The Plaguelands The plague has almost entirely disappeared from the western side, and a lot more from the eastern side. The Knights of the Elbon Blade joined with the Argent Dawn take the ruins of the scarlet encave and rebuild the south of the village. Tyr's hand is also taken. Trisfal Glades, The Silverpine, Hillsbrad Foothills The toxic fumes made from the Undead is toxic to most allience races. So they had to be reduced until a magic cure was found. Southshore was retaken by the humans and Stahnbrad has been rebuilt with Human, Undead, Blood Elf and Dwarven Buildings. The ruins of Altarac are still owned by a bad ogre tribe and they have taken daleran crater with Lordamere's camp. The Scarlet Crusade has been wiped out entirely. The monestary is now a tourist site. Undercity has had several areas collapsed. Gilenas Shortly after Gilenas was left and the undead abandoned it's claim, Greymane Manor eroded into the sea. But then when the start of the merge took place, A replica was built slightly northeast and the city was rehabited. A town near the wall was built and battleground flooded away. Arathi Arathi stayed the same apart from the basin got a town, but some of the elementals in the area are enraging and attacking the highlands. Wetlands Wetlands marshes was suddenly washed away and flooded in a storm. Menethil Harbour was moved by 2 high priests to one of the hills. Wetlands is sometimes called Khaz Bay now. Twighilight Highlands After the cataclysm ended, there was a big 'shadow cleanup' in the area and the areas were regrown. highbank was washed away in a flood. Loch Modan An effort was being made to rebuild the loch and the dam even before Pandaria was discovered. However the Dwarf Kingdom was already having financial issues, so the construction was delayed. And they couldn't afford a bridge to cross into the badlands. Dun Morogh The bottom the the mountain valleys had started to melt, creating rivers, streams and melting lakes. Gnomeregan was eventually completely retaken and turned into a city. A valley above gnomeregan was discovered as well. Troggs have taken over and destroyed Coldridge Valley. The Badlands The badlands are very similar, although the mountains cut off by Deathwing and his worldbreaker scar is no longer full of lava. The badlands are growing some desert plants. So it looks slightly more like the barrens, Fuselight~By~The~Sea is getting a lot of sea mist which is making the area more green. Burning Steppes, Silverleaf Grove & Sparrow Plains This zone is very similar, but the Black Rock Orcs have moved towards Silverleaf Grove and Sparrow Plains. Eldwyn Kingdom - Eldwyn, Redbridge, Westfall, Duskwood. The Eldwyn Kingdom is very similar to what it was before. However Duskwood's aging trees are starting to die with no replacements. The bottom half of duskwood is a wasteland. The bandits and pirates around the kingdom have been removed but there are secret societies being built with secret underground caverns... Stranglethorn Janerio Isle is now a goblin town which barely looks like a real island. More oil rigs are scattered across the cape and tensions build between the orcs and the native trolls which haven't joined the united allience. The native trolls keep attacking the grom'grol town. Booty Bay's statue is repaired and the whirlpool's rivers recieve a hydropower dam. Some areas are at risk of being flooded, as with any other reigion by the coast. Deadwind Pass Deadwind Pass now has a high up platform which crosses the canyon, making it much safer. The bridge also splits into a path to Karazhan where it is a museum. Swamp of Sorrows The swamp has flooded and it is now a massive bay. Bogpaddle, the top of the temple and the other settlements are the only surviving buildings. Blasted Lands The red reaches are now much smaller. Surwich now has a medium sized harbour which is very popular and is connected to Bogpaddle, Fuselight~By~The~Sea and Booty Bay. The Tainted Forest has had some areas previously below sea level flooded... The forest has also expanded. The Outlands Shatterath is in the duration of a large rebuilding project and the bone wastes in terrokar is being used for farming by the Pandarians. Hellfire Peninsula's jungle has expanded much more. Zangarmarsh's Dead Mire has expanded and it covers much of the east side due to the marshes drying up with a changing climate. The Netherstorm's ecodome project has finished (A project to merge the Stormspire and Midrealm Domes) which joined the four largest netherstorm islands together. Pandaria Pandaria has remained the same ever since the mogu were defeated. The dread wastes has been replanted with many new towns, mainly blood elf, night elf, human and dranaei buildings. Draenor Draenor (The alternate copy created where Warlords of Draenor and the Iron war happened) has had a lot more towns and places built. Now expeditions have gone to discover more lost continents of the Draenor planet. Gameplay TBA Category:Squirrel71